


two damaged people trying to heal each other is love.

by formulaxlewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulaxlewis/pseuds/formulaxlewis
Summary: Damaged people are dangerous.They make hell feel like home...and Charles is for sure damaged.It started as a 'no strings attached' kinda thing.'Are you using him?' Is what went through Lewis' mind laying next to Charles in his bed in Monaco.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	two damaged people trying to heal each other is love.

Damaged people are dangerous.  
They make hell feel like home...and Charles is for sure damaged. 

'Are you using him?' Is what went through Lewis' mind laying next to Charles in his bed in Monaco. 

Charles is just 22 ...nothing illegal about that but still Lewis wonders if Charles sees him as some kind of father figure? or if he just needs that special strain of affection he's been missing.

The fire in his eyes, willing to do anything to win but at the same time...fragile, those angel eyes that touch you more than hands could ever. 

It started as a 'no strings attached' kinda thing. Just showing up at either one of their hotel rooms or driver rooms and letting off steam, that's how in began...with Charles knocking at Lewis' door after the Bahrain GP. 

Lewis was there for him right after he got out of the car and that's what he needed. 

"Is this a one time thing?" Charles asked Lewis after they were finished. 

"I don't know." Lewis answered. A unclear answer but Lewis really didn't knew.

He never has been with a man before and he was sure Charles hasn't been either and still...it felt right. In that moment it felt right but would it tomorrow or the day after? 

"I should go." Charles said while getting up. 

Lewis didn't object.  
It was a 'no strings attached' thing right?

They repeated that. Countless times.

Soon it wasn't just to let off steam, they did it because they enjoyed it. 

And just like that Charles was falling in love with Lewis.  
He decided it was best to just ignore Lewis. It was a shitty thing to do, he felt sorry for Lewis who hasn't got an answer for any of his massages he sent and Charles felt like shit aswell, he was in love with someone that he couldn't have.  
He couldn't tell Lewis how he felt because 'no strings attached' is what they agreed on. 

But in Monza, with Charles being high on the adrenaline of his win, they ended up in his hotel room. 

The next morning Charles woke up and climped out of Lewis' bed.  
It was better to leave while Lewis is still sleeping he doesn't want to cross the line any more even though he knew he crossed that line the first time he knocked on Lewis door. 

"Stay!" Lewis said all of the sudden.

So Charles stayed and 'no strings attached' turned into something else, into something a lot bigger.

\-----

'It seems like you and Charles became close friends, am I right? You spent a lot of time in the paddock together.' A Sky journalist asked.

Lewis tried to laugh it off but he knows is face just turned bright red. 

"Yeah, we're friends." Lewis said after a few seconds. 

He doesn't want to hide their relationship but was it worth it? Did he want to jeopardize his career? 

The answer is 'yes' because in the end Charles is the one that makes hell feel like home for Lewis...If that's good or bad? Lewis doesn't know but what he knows is that Charles makes his life more bearable. 

So they decided not to hide. 

Lewis' new instagram post pops up in Charles' feed. 

It was a picture of them, on the Eiffel tower, kissing with the caption '16+44' 

People where freaking out, but in a good way.

Almost everyone was happy for them and Lewis realised it was worth it because even if people wouldn't have accepted it the way they did....Love is so much more important than winning. 

That's what he tells Charles a lot... "You don't always have to win." 

Lewis knows he's wrong to say that because he's just like Charles, he can't lose. 

But Charles made him realise that being there for someone is so much more important because things can turn dark faster then you think. 

\----- 

They say you'll never know how truly damaged a person is until you try to love them and sadly that's true. 

Charles is damaged...how can he not be? 

Losing so many important people can't make you not damaged. 

He keeps his running shoes besides his soul every night, one eye open in case things change while he sleeps.  
He's tense almost like waiting to fight a sudden storm because he's damaged and damaged people have already seen hell. 

But Lewis is there. Every night he's there and shows Charles that nothing changes because Lewis won't leave him, he could never because Charles is proof of that an you can walk through hell and still be an angel. 

Charles was an angel that Lewis never wanted to let go ever again.

Because in reality, Lewis was damaged aswell.  
For sure not as bad as Charles but Lewis lost too, he made sacrifices too. 

He realised why he and Charles made the perfect couple, they are two damaged people trying to heal each other. 

And two damaged people trying to heal each other is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment♡


End file.
